fnaf_disneyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (1987)
Five Nights at Freddy's is the first film in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and the film was directed by Don Bluth in the 1987s and the film was produced by Ron Clements, John Musker and Burny Mattison. The film tells the story of five animatronics (of a failing, low-budget pizzeria), who are capable of feeling human emotions, as they reflect on their past lives and look after each other as their pizzeria is soon-to-be shut down. The film was a box office success, received critical acclaim, and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy of 1987. Following it's success, it became known as a cult movie franchise with numerous well-received sequels under the same title And since the movie was very successful many sequels were made and even had a Live Action movie in 2020 and a book released in 2019. Plot n 1992 (as revealed in the post-credits of Five Nights at Freddy's 2), Freddy Fazbear's Pizza started off as a well-renowned family entertainment pizzeria a few years prior, but is planned to be shut down by the end of the year. Reasons for being shut down are because of the low-budget cost of the pizzeria and the shady past behind previous restaurants from the same company that of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fazbear Entertainment, the company, also failed to sell the restaurant, as other companies did not want to be associated with the shady company. The animatronics that reside in the pizzeria are programmed with highly advanced artificial intelligence, being capable of thinking for themselves and expressing human emotions. Freddy Fazbear (John Goodman), an animatronic bear and main mascot of the pizzeria, grieves over nobody visiting the pizzeria. He has attempted to keep the pizzeria open, but failed. Even negotiating with the employees is pointless. Freddy's friends, Bonnie the Bunny (Nathan Lane) and Chica the Chicken (Loni Anderson) encourage Freddy to look after what is left of the pizzeria. For the time being, they all take care of each other and discuss some incidents and events that has happened from previous years ago. Freddy mentions a mass murderer whom the animatronics nicknamed the "Purple Man" and is responsible for the "Missing Children Incident". Foxy (Burt Reynolds), a discontinued animatronic fox, has a separate show stage and lives in solitude. He is rather grumpy and bitter. Freddy and Bonnie attempt to get Foxy to leave his stage and socialize, but Foxy refuses to leave. After several attempts, Freddy and Bonnie give up. In private, Foxy mourns over the loss of a very close friend who is another animatronic. Eventually, Chica chases away Foxy from his stage and talks to him about his problems. Foxy only explains very little, as he is still grumpy. Knowing she shouldn't pressure him on his personal problems, Chica makes pizza for Foxy to put him at ease. Foxy redeems himself and apologizes to his Freddy, Bonnie and Chica for the way he's been acting and they forgive him. Several months later (leading up to November), 22-year-old Mike Schmidt (Steve Perry) works as the night watch security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. For the first five days of Mike's job, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy (with each animatronic showing up on different nights) attempt to befriend Mike, but he appears scared of the animatronics, believing they're "coming to life" at night to harm him. Eventually, Freddy is able to tell Mike that there is nothing to fear, as the animatronics are simply programmed artificial intelligence with an above average IQ. Freddy then tells Mike of some past experiences that were traumatic. Mike confesses to Freddy he has experienced traumatic events as well. Meanwhile and unbeknownst to Mike and the animatronics during the week, an animatronic bear dubbed "Goldie" (Tony Jay), with fur shining bright yellow/gold, spies on Mike while the animatronics become friends with him. Goldie mistakes Mike for the previously mentioned "Purple Man". Goldie seeks Foxy for assistance to murder Mike and leave behind no traces. Foxy backs out from helping Goldie, which infuriates him, believing Foxy is siding with the "Purple Man". Before Foxy could tell him he is mistaking, Goldie tries dismantle Foxy, but Foxy escapes. Foxy is unable to tell Mike (who is finished with his shift for the night) that he is in danger, but gives the news to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Upon arriving at the pizzeria for his last work day of the week, Mike is prevented from working his usual shift by Bonnie and Chica. Mike asks what's going on and they explain that another animatronic is out to kill him, and they swear to protect him. When Goldie arrives to finish his commitment, Foxy attempts to convince Goldie not to cause harm, but ends up picking a fight as he taunts Foxy (who ends up getting knocked unconscious). Freddy tries to calm Goldie down, then an angered Goldie makes Freddy experience hallucinations from his past. Freddy is strong enough to surpass the hallucinations and forcefully holds Goldie to the ground, pleading for Goldie to come to his senses. Goldie realizes his mistakes, eventually leading to self-loathing. Freddy privately speaks with Goldie. Goldie confesses to Freddy that he wants revenge on the "Purple Man" after witnessing him doing horrifying things. Freddy forgives Goldie of his hostile actions, but also tells Goldie to let go of the past as it will only hurt him more than he already is. Freddy also offers Goldie to perform on stage with him and his friends, but Goldie doesn't accept the offer. Instead, Goldie resides to darkness as there are things he needs to think about. Freddy leaves Goldie to his own devices. Goldie secretly tells himself that the purple uniform Mike wears made him experiencing horrible flashbacks. Before the end of the week, Mike is fired from his job for "tampering with the animatronics". As Mike prepares to leave and eventually search for another job, the animatronics bid him farewell and swear to always remember him. Mike does the same. One morning (even with no audience around), Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sing together on their show stage like they use to in the daytime. Cast * John Goodman: [[Freddy Fazbear|'Freddy Fazbear']] * Nathan Lane: [[Bonnie|'Bonnie']] * Loni Anderson: [[Chica|'Chica']] * Burt Reynolds: [[Foxy|'Foxy']] * Thurl Ravenscroft: [[Golden Freddy|'Golden Freddy']] * Steve Perry: [[Mike Smith|'Mike Smith']] Merchandise The movie in its debut rocked a lot, and then Disney in 1987 started making toys from the first movie, like character stuffs and so on! And the toys were very successful, and in Disney parks cut very cheap being the most affordable price for parents not to worry about lack of money. Amazingly, Foxy and Bonnie's toys were the most purchased since the two were very famous characters but currently only Foxy's are the most purchased toys. Now the toys of the first movie are the most expensive in sales, the reason is unknown but one producer said "This is expensive because the first movie is the creation of this magical world!" But another producer said, "Toys are expensive because we want them to be expensive," and yet the mystery of what the real answer is! Reception The film was well-received during its premiere and opening week, and later achieved critical acclaim among audience and critics, praising the film for it's touching story, songs, characters, and visuals. The film holds a rating of 98% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 190 reviews, with an average rating of 9.7/10. The site's consensus reads, "Stunning visuals, lovable characters, catchy songs, and every attention to detail of the animation, Five Nights at Freddy's ''is something special that will keep "kids and grown ups alike" entertained for years to come." Sequels Five Nights at Freddy's is (or was) in the top 10 of Disney's most famous movies, and of course with such fame Disney decided to make movie sequels, the first sequel to the movie was Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The last sequence was Ultimate Night. TV Shows Five Nights at Freddy's won an animated series called The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends on the Disney Channel. Book Five Nights at Freddy's won their first book in 2019 called Five Nights at Freddy's: The Show of Halloween. Home Video ''Five Nights at Freddy's was successful in home video sales, resulting in the film (and entire franchise) becoming a cult classic. The home video release, on VHS format, was released on May 8, 1991, part of the "Walt Disney Classics" collection. On September 5, 2006, the film was released as a 2-disc Special Edition DVD, including a sneak peek of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and a theatrical trailer from the film. The film was then released as a Blu-ray anniversary Edition for the 20th anniversary on November 10th, 2007. The Blu-ray release includes the making of Five Nights at Freddy's, storyboard comparison, and concept art. Live-Action Reboot: In 2018, Disney confirmed a real life movie of the classic animated with actors and real animals, will be directed by Jon Favreau (director of The Jungle Book (2016)) and Bill Condon (director of Beauty and the Beast (2017) ), would feature the cast of voice actors such as John Goodman (who will reprise the role of Freddy in the movie), Billy Eichner, Emma Thopson , Robert Downey Jr., Bennedict Cumberbatch and Chris Patt. And would be scheduled for release on March 14, 2020. Soundtrack Click this link to go to Five Nights at Freddy's Soundtrack. Gallery Trivia * It is the first film directed by Don Bluth and produced by The Walt Disney Company. * The movie was supposed to have only 1 movie but with success came the sequels * The producers wanted a character with an unknown name they call Phone that would be a helper of Mike. * It's the first time that Steve Perry, plays the role of his character in the film, Mike Smith. * Five Nights at Freddy's with popularity was announced that would have its own Pizzeria and its own Park * The first idea was that Foxy was a wolf named Graly. * The movie became most famous from 1987 to 1999 Category:A to Z Category:Movies Category:1987 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's